The Sign of Three with a Dash of Red
by Just Miss Red
Summary: This is my second Sherlock Fiction, Followed the Script of The Sign of Three but with a Dash of Red XD I hope you like it I will be starting the third episode now then a few extra Cases that I have in mind. No other pairings only original But don't worry I may have started something Just as good. I love that pun.. you won't get it unless you know who my chara- Nevermind XD


**Author's Note: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO okay here's the second episode rewrite thingy me bob, basically read what I wrote for my first on of these, The Empty Hearse with a Dash of red. Hope you enjoy it. I own nothing bar Ariadne Just of course. Till the next one bye guys XD**

Adne had been at 221b Baker Street for a while now and helped solve many cases with Sherlock and John, she was used to all sorts of things but to have Greg Lestrade storming into the living room bringing tons of cops along with him was something new. She rushed into the living room to see Sherlock holding up the Best man speech book she had gotten him and sighing.

"Do you know any funny stories about John?" He asks then finally noticing the helicopter and ambulance noises and the sheet music behind him fly from the stand.

"Didn't get into any trouble did you?" He asks watching as Greg sighs and Adne face palms before turning and pouring some strong coffee.

Adne stretched out from under the duvet and frowned when a soft song of music floated through the floor. She rolled out of bed and pulled on her red slippers and red dressing gown. Adne exited her room and quietly walked down the stairs stopping at the Living room door, she opened it to see Sherlock waltzing around the room by himself, holding an imaginary partner; He looks over his shoulder as Adne walks in closes the door and heads over to the kitchen.

"Didn't know you still danced" She flicks on the kettle and pulls out two mugs as Mrs Hudson walks in with a tray of tea.

"Shut up, Mrs Hudson" Sherlock mutters glancing at her as Adne flicks of the kettle and walks over to Sherlock's chair.

"I didn't say anything"

"You was thinking, and it is Physically painful when you do" He drops his arms and turns off the music glaring at Adne who was about to sit in his chair. She shrugs and moves over to the sofa giving Mrs Hudson John's seat.

"I thought you was playing" She giggles whilst adding milk to his tea. She passes it over as he grumbles.

"It was me playing, I am composing" Mrs Hudson giggles at him again whilst Adne sips her tea watching the pair with a small smile on her face.

"You were dancing" She sits in John's chair and smiles. Sherlock rolls his eyes before watching her. She smiles brightly rubbing her hands on John's chair.

"So- It's the big day" Sherlock sips his tea before slightly cocking his head at her.

"What big day?" Mrs Hudson tuts at him.

"The wedding! John and Mary getting married!" She exclaims at him, Sherlock places the cup down before answering the older woman.

"Two people who are currently living together are about to attend church, have a party, go on a short holiday then carry on living together. What is such a big thing about that?" He asks picking his tea back up and sipping it. Mrs Hudson looks over at Adne who just shrugs and picks up the newspaper.

"It changes people" She finally sighs.

"Mmm, No it doesn't"

"Well you wouldn't understand 'cause you have always lived alone" Adne coughs from behind the newspaper at Mrs Hudson's comment before straitening it and continuing reading. Sherlock takes another sip before looking over the cup.

"Your husband was executed for double murder. You're hardly an advert for companionship" he sips his tea again watching her huff and glare at him.

"Marriage changes you , Sherlock. My best friend, Margaret- my chief bridesmaid, we were going to best of friends, I hardly saw her after that." Sherlock places his tea down and stands up walking to the door, Adne snicks at the un-amused face he's pulling.

"Aren't there normally biscuit?"

"We are all out, she cried the whole day, saying. "It's the end of a era"" Sherlock rolls his eyes tapping the door.

"What about the shops? I'm sure the corner shop is open" Mrs Hudson continues talking about her wedding, before Sherlock snaps at her.

"Biscuits!" Mrs Hudson jumps to her feet and walks to the door muttering.

"I'm going to have a word with your mother"

"She understands very little" Sherlock mutters back closing the door and sighs. Adne starts giggling before Sherlock turns to her.

"Haven't you go to get ready?" Adne looks up at the clock before squeaking, throwing the paper at Sherlock and rushing back to her room.

Adne followed John and Mary out the front of the church, she grabs the confetti packet from her shoulder bag and passes some to the bridesmaids before secretly stepping off to the side. She laughs as Sherlock stands in line with the couple and John sends him packing. She huffs when the wind carries the confetti getting it tangled in her hair. Mary looks round at her and raises an eyebrow, before walking over as Sherlock, John and Greg have photos taken.

"Why aren't you getting in the photos?" She asks laughing at the trio, Adne smiles before explaining.

"Hate photos taken of me-"

"Maid of Honour, Best man and the Bridesmaid?" The photographer looks over as Adne tries to sneak away, only to have Mary to pull her over next to Sherlock, with a quickly cuss under her breathe she smiles only have one photo before walking back to her hidden spot. Mary watches her with a slight frown before being dragged into another photo.

"Finally Bride and Bridesmaids" Adne backs up very quickly making her way behind the crowd as Mary tries to pick her out, she turns to head to the toilets but stops when she knocks into Sherlock.

"If I have to have photos, so do you" He leads her to the group before she can protest making sure she is stood between Mary and another Bridesmaid.

Adne frowns as another one of John's friends kisses her cheek and gives her a once over. She waits till he passes to shiver in disgust.

Another young man walks up to the four and smiles slightly when he sees's Mary.

"David" She tries to hug him but he pulls back and smiles at her.

"Mary, you look- um very Nice" He turns to John next, taking his hand.

"You are a lucky man." John shakes his hand before David turns to Sherlock and Adne.

"Oh David- This is Sherlock and John's sister Adne" David swallows as Sherlock shakes his hand and then Adne's.

"Yes- Um we have met"

Sherlock sat facing David as Adne walked in.

"Sorry what?" David looks nervously over to Adne who raises an eyebrow at him.

"Oh I think you know what. You went out with her for two years" Sherlock places down his pen onto the paper steepling his hands in front of his chin.

"We are ju- just good friends now" David stutters as Adne pulls a kitchen chair over next to Sherlock.

"According to what we have here, You respond to her tweets within five minutes regardless of time or location, -"

"Suggesting you have her on text alert, also in all your Facebook photographs of John and Mary, she either takes central frame-"

"Whereas my brother is always party or entirely excluded. You have also on no less than three separate occasions volunteered to be her shoulder to cry on, Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Adne finishes with a small smirk and steeples her finger in front of her mouth. David looks back and forth between the pair, his eyes wide. Sherlock un-steeples his fingers before picking his pen back up.

"I think from now on we'll downgrade you to 'casual acquaintance'. No more than three planned social encounters a year, -"

"And always in John's presence, we have your contact details we will be monitoring" Sherlock places down the pen, as David looks again between the pair.

"you are a bloody psychopath, the pair of you are" Adne looks hurtful before Sherlock speaks.

"High-functioning sociopath... with your number" Sherlock pulls the largest grin as David quickly gathers his things and rushes out, as soon as the front door can be heard closed Adne bursts out laughing at Sherlock.

David quickly makes his way in before Adne and Sherlock shrug at John who is watching them strangely. The young pageboy rushes up to Sherlock wrapping his arms around his legs. Adne giggles at Sherlock's awkward face before Archie's mother comes up.

"He has really come out of his shell since you talked to him, I don't know how you did it" Sherlock glances at Adne, as she glances at him.

"Simply a cute smile to the bride's side, cute smile to the grooms side and then the rings" Sherlock is sat in his chair with Archie sat in John's. Adne is on Sherlock's computer going through old cases files.

"And you have to wear the suit"

"No"

"You really do have to wear the outfit"

"What for?" Archie watches Adne with the corner of his eye as she shifts through photos.

"Grown-ups like it" Sherlock sighs.

"Why?"

After a pausing a moment Sherlock huffs. "... I don't know I'll ask one" He glances over Adne as she flicks through another case. He looks back at Archie as another question is spat out.

"You're a detective right?"

"Yep" Sherlock pops the 'p' and Adne shifts in the seat, switching crossed legs.

"Have you solved any murders?"

"Yeah , Sure loads" Sherlock looks over at Adne whose still flicking through the photos.

"Can I see some?" Archie watches as Sherlock hesitates a moment before shrugging.

"Sure" He pulls up another chair next to Adne's and Archie sits down. She flicks through a few photos, stopping when Archie points to a photo.  
>"What's that stuff in his eyes?" Adne smiles before moving her hands slowly reaching for Archie's sides.<p>

"Maggots!" She exclaims tickling him in the sides till he falls over. Once he has caught his breath Archie gets up and looks at the photo again.

"Cool" Sherlock looks at him then back at the photo.

"Mmm"

Archie has still got his arms wrapped around Sherlock and Adne starts to reach to tickle him, but the boy moves and stands by his mother.

"He said you had some photos for him?" Archie looks up at Sherlock with a massive grin on his face.

"Beheadings!" Sherlock and Adne shuffle slightly. Sherlock starts to push Archie towards the entrance.

"Yes, Lovely little village" Archie and his mother walk off his mother looking confused. John raises another eyebrow at the pair but they just smile to the next guests.

Adne stands by John as Mary walks over with another canapés. Sherlock and Janine are stood near them, Sherlock deduction who would be best for Janine to hook up with.

"What about him?" Sherlock takes a breath in, before wiping his nose.

"Two different kinds of deodorant, both know for their strength, suggestive of body odour." Janine looks over to the kitchen and the cook.

"What about him" Sherlock opens his mouth but Adne walks over and interrupts him.

"If you want to try he's his number, but He is in a long-term relationship and a compulsive cheat." She waves the napkin in her hand around before placing it on a waiter's tray secretly.

"Really?" Janine sighs before walking over to Molly and Tom. Adne and Sherlock head over to Mary and John catching have to conversation.

"So no Harry?" Mary asks holding John's hand, he sighs and Adne bites her lip.

"No, No show, Free bar...wouldn't have been a good mix though" He sighs, but pulls on a smile when the other two walk over. They talk for a bit before Mary look sup and tapes John's shoulder.

"Jo-"

"He came!" John walks over to a tall man dressed in uniform, half his face scarred. They salute each other before starting to converse. Sherlock narrows his eyes on the man, looking disapproving.

"So that is Major Sholto" Sherlock's voice is very disapproving as he watches the two men. Mary takes a sip of wine and grimaces.

"I choose this and it's bloody awful" Adne raises an eyebrow before nudging Sherlock.

"Stop staring Sherly" She tuts before heading over to John and greeting Major Sholto.

Adne walks over to Sherlock, who is stood at the back of the room on his phone she sneaks up hearing the last of the conversation.

"Do...Remember Redbeard?" The soft muffle of the phone makes it hard to catch some of the conversation.

"I'm not a child anymore Mycroft" Adne quickly pops her head around Sherlock's side.

"Is that Mycroft?" Sherlock ends the call before she gets and answer, Sherlock looks at her before walking away.

"Pray of silence for the Best Man" Everyone claps as Sherlock stands up from his seat he takes out a few cards from his pocket, before buttoning his jacket looking very uncomfortable.

"Um Ladies and Gentlemen and um... Others" Sherlock blinks a couple times before coughing and clearing his throat. Adne bites her lip as she remember Molly's call.

"Hello?"

"Adne? This is Molly" Adne sat up from the sofa, looking at Sherlock before walking out and grabbing her coat.

"One second" She puts the phone in her pocket before walking out and down the road, she takes the phone back out and places it to her ear.

"Sorry I have a feeling this is to do with Sherlock so I had to make a getaway" She explained dodging a dog walker.

"Yes well, John will ask him to be his –"

"Best Man yes, Don't worry about the speech I will so-"

"It's not the speech that's got me worried it's the Telegrams" Adne stops in her tracks before turning and walking back.

"That is a problem"

"So Telegrams!" Sherlock picks up the pile, and shows them to the guest.

"Don't know why they are called telegrams, because they aren't actual telegrams-" Adne coughs cutting him off and Sherlock clears his throat before continuing.

"Yes The Telegrams. To Mr and Mrs Watson. All good wishes for your special day. With love and many big-" he cuts of briefly before continuing "- Big squishy cuddles, from Stella and Ted." Adne bites her bottom lip to stop from snickering but Mary doesn't, Sherlock takes a few deep breaths before continuing.

"Mary- Lots of Love...-" He breathes out "Poppet, Oodles of love and heaps of good wishes from CAM" Adne watches Mary's face fall slightly and frowns before Sherlock could finish.

"Wish your family could have seen this" Sherlock looks at the next card clacking his tongue.

"Um, Special day" He throws the card down, "Very special day," Throwing it down to he flicks through the next ones, " Love,.. Love,.. Love.. Bit of a theme you get the gist. People are basically fond." Adne's lip has started to go numb but she relaxes when some of the guests laugh at him.

"John Watson... My friend, John Watson... John" Sherlock looks down for a moment before facing the audience.

"When John first broached the subject of being Best Man, I was confused."

Adne closes the door behind her, carrying several shopping bags, she walks up the stairs to here Mrs Hudson wetting herself on the top landing.

"Mrs Hudson?"

The woman laughs out the word 'Telegrams' before closing her door. Adne shakes her head open the kitchen door and walking in to find Sherlock stood statue still facing a very unnerved John. She walks over to the counter and places the bags on the floor, she looks over to the table where a blowtorch and mug sit, inside the mug floats an eyeball.

"Lovely." She mutters as Sherlock snaps back.

"So..In Fact..." He thinks for a moment before continuing.

"You-You mean.."

"yes.."

"I'm your... Best-"

"-Man" "-Friend" John looks at Sherlock for a moment before nodding.

"Yes. Yes you are my Best friend" Sherlock looks at John before picking up his mug and taking a large slurp of it. Adne grimaces and Johns raises his eyebrows questionly.

"How was it?" Sherlock smacks his lips a couples times, nodding a little.

"Surprisingly Okay."

A few guest chuckle as Sherlock flicks through his cards, quickly finding the next on he needs.

"I'm afraid John I can't congratulate you" Adne bites her lip and glances at John who is watching Sherlock carefully.

"All emotions, and in particular love, stand opposed to the pure, cold reason I hold above all things. A wedding is, in my considered opinion, nothing short of a celebration of all that is false and specious and irrational and sentimental in this ailing and morally compromised world." Adne's lip starts to crack and split as guests stare at Sherlock in horror John and Mary stare at him in utter surprise as he continues.

"Today we honour the death-watch beetle that is the doom of our society and , in time- one feels certain- our entire species" he takes a short breathe then starts.

"But anyway... Let's talk about John... I burden myself with a little help-mate during my adventures, it is not out of sentiment or caprice- it is that he has many fine qualities of his own that he has overlooked in his obsession with me."

"Indeed, any reputation I have for mental acuity and sharpness comes, in truth, from the extraordinary contrast John so selflessly provides. It is in fact, I believe, that brides tend to favour exceptionally plain bridesmaids for their bid day. There is a certain analogy there, I feel."

".. and contrast is, after all, God's own plan to enhance the beauty of his creation... or it would be if God were not a ludicrous fantasy designed to provide a career opportunity for the family idiot." Adne takes a breath waiting for the turning point because there could be a small chance Sherlock may have over done the speech.

"The point I'm trying to make is that I am the most unpleasant, rude, ignorant and all-round obnoxious arsehole that anyone could possibly have the misfortune to meet... I am dismissive of the virtuous... Unaware of the beautiful... and uncomprehending in the face of the happy. So it I didn't understand I was being asked to be a Best Man, it is because I never expected to be anyone's best friend." Adne takes a breath as the entire audience has fallen silent listening to Sherlock's speech, many already have a few tears pricking and others are holding expressions of confusion of shock.

"Certainly not the Best friend of the bravest and kindest and wisest human being I have ever had the good fortune of knowing." He turns to John and Mary. "John, I am a ridiculous man," Adne smiles as John nods his head nearly furiously at the statement..

"Redeemed only by the warmth and constancy of your friendship. But, as Im apparently your Best Friend, I cannot congratulate you on your choice of companion... Actually I can" Sherlock looks at Mary and smiles.

"Mary, When I say you deserve this man it is the highest compliment of which I am capable. John, You have endured war, injury and tragic loss... so about again about that last one... so know this: today you sit between the woman you have made your wife and the man you have saved... Oh and your sister... in short, the three people who love you most in all this world. And know I speak for Mary and Ariadne as well as myself when I say we will never let you down, and we have a lifetime ahead to prove that." Adne smiles brightly at Sherlock who shifts to the next card before looking up at the audience.

The entire room of people has tears in their eyes Sherlock looks from Mary to Adne then John.  
>"Did I do it wrong?" Adne giggles before John stands and embraces him.<p>

"No, No you didn't" Sherlock lifts his cards up looking a bit down hearted.

"I'm not done" John chuckles at him.

"I know, let me sit back down okay?" Sherlock nods as the audience stops applauding.

"So now some funny stories about John..." He looks at the teary eyed audience before sighing.

"If you could all just cheer up a bit, that would... be better. On we go, so for funny stories, One has to look no further than John's blog." He takes out his phone and places it on the table.

"The record of our time together. Of course, he does tend to romanticise things a bit, but then, you know" He winks to the couple "... He's a romantic. We've tackled some strange cases: The Hollow Client...The Poison Giant... We've had some frustrating cases..." Rolling his eyes, " 'Touching' cases...and of course I have to mention the elephant in the room. But we want something... very particular for this special day, don't we?... The Bloody Guardsman."

"Sherlock! You can't talk about that case, Start with the Elephant in the Room that one is better suited!" Adne exclaims reading Sherlock's notes.

"I will be telling the story of the Bloody Guardsman as John saves the man's life the elephant in the room has nothing major linked to John it will a good way to start" He explains poking the liver with a pair of tweezers. Adne looks up and throws the notes to the side.

"Are those my tweezers?"

Adne huffs as she drags the carrier bags, into Mrs Hudson's kitchen leaving the list and change on the counter, before she takes her shopping up stairs. She walks into the kitchen and places the bags down.

"Why do I always end up getting the shopping" She huffs starting to put the shopping away.

"Maybe because Sherlock, doesn't know anything about food shopping" Adne jumps when Mary's voice answers her, she turns and smiles as she sees her sat surrounded by the mass planning Sherlock has started. Adne flicks on the kettle a pulls out two mugs.

"Where are the boys?" She asks sticking a tea bag in each, before putting Mary's two sugars in one mug and her four in another.

"John's running Sherlock, He is getting a bit well" She points to the dozens of folded napkins on the table and floor. Adne walks over a picks one up before turning to Mary.

"Sydney Opera House?"

"He looked it up on YouTube" She explains picking up a list and flicking through it.

"He even put together a list of people who don't like me" She turns the paper around as Adne walks back over to the kettle. She starts pouring as Mary explains where they have gone.

"So you have gotten them to go run each other?" Adne chuckles passing Mary the cream mug. She takes a seat across from Mary looking at all the planning.

"It's like he's on a case" She mutters flicking through the portfolio and papers. She picks up a napkin and starts folding it into a swan. She turns it around before pulling the tail and making the wings flap.

"Sherlock, didn't learn it off of YouTube...I taught him many years again" She throws the bird across the room watching it fall into the metal bin in the corner. Mary laughs into her tea.

"Funny, I caught the first two lies but not the third. He is good" She sips her tea before noting down a few changes on the floor plan.

"Mary, We need-"

"Oh, Has the dress been delivered?" She cuts Adne off who nods and points up stairs.

"It's up there, but-" Mary stands and walks off up the stairs again and into Adne's room she heads over to the opens the wardrobe to see the Lilac dress hung inside a clear protector. She smiles and lifts it off looking at Adne stood in the doorway. With folded arms Adne looks at her before taking a step forward and closing the door.

"_Mary,_ We need to talk"  
>"About what? I don't think-"<p>

"You know about what, _Mary_, So where should we start?"

Adne snapped back as Sherlock coughed loudly.

"Private Bainbridge had just come off guard duty. He'd stood there for hours, plenty of people watching, nothing apparently wrong. He came off duty and within minutes was nearly dead from a wound in his stomach, but there was no weapon. Where did it go? Ladies and Gentlemen, I invite you to consider this: a murderer who can walk through walls, a weapon that can vanish- but in all of this there is only one element which can be said to be truly remarkable. Would anyone like to make a guess?" He looks around before pinpointing Greg.

"Scotland yard... Got a theory?" Greg looks up confused at Sherlock.

"Yeah you. You're a detective- broadly speaking. Got a theory?" Greg coughs a few times before adjusting his tie.

"Er...Um, If the- if-if if the blade was, er, propelled through the um... grating in the air vent maybe a a ballister or a catapult. Erm, somebody tiny could-could crawl in there... So yeah we're loo- looking for a dwarf." Adne bites her lip to stop the giggle as several guests watch Sherlock.

"Brilliant"

"Really?"

"No, Anyone else?" Adne coughs and Sherlock stares at her.

"Ariadne?" She looks up wide eyed.

"It's obvious really, While you tried to solve the case John saved a life" Sherlock looks at her before smiling.

"Yes, Thank you Adne, John is the best and bravest man I know- and on top of that he actually knows how to do stuff... except wedding planning and serviettes – he's rubbish at those." Guests chuckles as John nods smiling in agreement.

"The case itself remains the most ingenious and brilliantly- planned murder- or attempted murder- I have ever had the pleasure to encounter; the most perfect locked-room mystery of which I am aware. However, I'm not here to just praise John but to embarrass him, So let's move on to some-"

"How was it done?" Greg calls out to Sherlock who looks over at him.

"How was what done?"

"The Stabbing" Sherlock looks down awkwardly before explaining.

"I'm afraid I don't know. I didn't solve that one. It- It can happen sometimes. It's very...very disappointing." He takes a few breaths before looking back up.

"Embarrassment leads me on to the stag night. Of course there is hours of material here, but I've cut it down to the really good bits, it was quite a night. We both forgot a few parts so I thank Mary and Ariadne for informing us the next day." Adne and Mary share a look before he continues.

Adne and Mary, where in taxi heading back to Baker Street.

"Sorry Mary, We could have been to a dozen places by now." They exit the cab and enter 221b. Adne stops dead when she sees Sherlock and John lying on the stairs.

"I have an international reputation." She watches the pair as Mary walks up behind her. They look at each then the boys before falling into a fit of giggles. The boys notice them and try to sit up but they are too tightly wedged together. Sherlock falls down a step and huffs. They look up and girls as they wipe small tears from their eyes.

"Ah, The women... What time is it." Adne grabs her phone from the counter and laughs.

"You two have been out only two hours... Pair of lightweights" Sherlock looks over at John before pulling himself up and staggering up the stairs. Adne walks behind him as Mary helps John up the stairs. The boys flop onto their respected chairs, Adne turns to Mary.

"You go ahead and meet Janine I will watch these two before putting them to bed and meeting you-"

"No I will wait for-"  
>"Mary, I don't drink so I'll just be there for support go get plastered before I come over and bring the fun police with me" She laughs. The pair walk down to the door and Adne calls a cab for her. When she makes her way back up, the boys have Rizlas ( cigarette papers) stuck to their foreheads and are playing the Rizla Game. She chuckles as they both sip their drinks; when they got them she doesn't know.<p>

"Am I a vegetable?" John asks, Sherlock points to him with his glass.

"You or the Thing?" They both snigger and slouch in their chairs.

"Funny!" Sherlock looks down then answers him his voice quite bashful.

"Thank you."

"Come on-" Sherlock looks back up before shaking his head.

"No, you're not a vegetable."

"It's your go" Adne leaves the pair and starts to flick through the _Science of Deduction's_ inbox. She notes down a couple cases, before opening a few more web pages. She looks up when Mrs Hudson opens the door. Behind her stands a young woman wearing a nurse's uniform and cardigan.

"Client" She whispers to Adne who smiles. Mrs Hudson turns and leaves as the woman walks in over to John and Sherlock.

"Which one of you is Sherlock Holmes" Ade giggles as John points to Sherlock's Rizla making a single rising note as his hand reaches it. Sherlock has a goofy grin on his face. Adne pulls out another dining room chair and places it in front of the sofa as the drunken pair make their way over to the sofa.

"Tessa, Sherlock and John are having a stag night for Jo-"

"John's wedding?" Adne watches the nurse as she starts to explain to Sherlock what is going on she makes quick accurate notes for John and for the blog. Sherlock listens to her, as she explains the dinner.

"We exchanged numbers and... well I thought that he was more interested... I guess he wasn't but- well I thought he would have at least called and said he-" She breaks off tearfully and Sherlock's face is full of sympathy till he shakes his head and frowns. Adne reaches out and takes Tessa's hands and smiles at her.

"I went over to his flat and- it was empty...no trace of him- I asked the landlord and he said he had died. Heart attack. And then there we were together a week later... I think I had a date with a ghost." She finishes looking back to Sherlock and John. The pair don't move their eyes closed and a soft snoring coming from them. Adne tuts and throws a newspaper at Sherlock and his head is knocked from leaning on his hand and he forces himself to sit back up.

"Boring...Boring..Boring...NO-... Fascinating!" he turns to John and shakes his leg.

"John...John..Wake up!" Sherlock turns to Tessa and slurs out.

"Apologises about my... you know thing... Rude...Rude!" Tessa watches the pair whilst grabbing her bag and taking out a sheet of paper. She goes to pass it to Sherlock but Adne steps forward and take it.

"I would be best if I took over the case until these two have sobered up" She explains, Tessa nods and the pair head out of Baker street to the mystery man's apartment. Sherlock watches them go before turning to John and pulling him up.

"The game is...- Something" He stumbles away and grabs the door handle.

"ON!" John shouts before following after him.

Adne looked around the apartment, before turning back to Tessa and the landlord.

"So the man hear died a week before you saw him, If there was a photo do you think you could recognise him?" She places the magnifying glass back in her shoulder bag. The landlord heads down to get the photo whilst Adne continues looking around.

"Oh Mr Holmes" Adne turns on her heel to see Sherlock and John staggering around.

"Sherlock go back to Baker-"

"He has to clue for- for looks first A-Adne" John slurs as the landlord returns.

"What's this?" He yells reaching for his phone.

"This is the famous detective. It's Sherlock Holmes and his partner, John Hamish Watson." Adne raises an eyebrow at Tessa, making a mental note.

"I don't care you to-" he reaches to grab Sherlock's arm but the detective flails and tuts.

"What d'you think you're doing? Don't compromise the integrity of the-" Sherlock cuts himself off by throwing up on the rug, Adne sighs and runs her hand over her face, she turns to the landlord who pulls out his phone.

"That's it I'm calling the police." Sherlock wipes the vomit from the side of his mouth as John starts falling asleep against a pillar.

"Hello?"

"Um Greg, It's Ariadne Could you do me a favour?" Greg frowns at the name.

"Um-"  
>"Curly Red hair-"<p>

"Ohh, Adne what can I do?" Adne sighs and looks over at the boys who are passed out in the cell.

"I'm in a police station, with Sherlock and John... Long story short, Stag night – Beers – Boys got drunk – Case turned up- I left they followed- ruined crime scene... Can you get me out of here? I haven't done anything but the police just thought-"  
>"It's okay, I'm heading over there as we speak.. I think the 'Boys' should stay the night though" He laughs and Adne smiles pacing the cell until he shows up. She smiles when he opens the door.<p>

"Thanks"

Sherlock pulled on his coat as John put his wallet in his back pocket. They grumble a 'thank you' to Greg as they pass.

"Well, thanks for a... you know... an evening"

"It was awful." Sherlock mutters pinching the bridge of his nose and groaning.

"I was gonna pretend, but it was, truly." Sherlock lowers his hand and thinks.

"That woman, Tessa. Dated a ghost. The most interesting case for months. What a wasted opportunity." They exit the station and see Adne leant on a taxi her arms folded, her face slightly flushed and a frown in place. The pair walk up to her quietly and stand in front of her.

"Can we get in the –" she moves out the way of the door opening it and practically kicking the pair in, before entering and with a louder than needed voice asks the driver to take them to 221 Baker Street.

"Can you whisper?" John asks very quietly, Adne turns to him and smiles.

"OF COURSE BROTHER" she shouts in his ear, Sherlock cringes at the noise and the driver chuckles at the trio. Once they get back to 221b Adne sends John to Mrs Hudson where a he can grab Antacid pill and glass of water. Adne practically marches Sherlock upstairs and into his bathroom grabbing a fresh shirt, trousers and his dressing gown. Throwing them at him and starting the water on the bath.

"Bath, dress then eat.-"  
>"that case-"<p>

"I have started on it." She spins on her heel slamming the door behind her. She walks to the kitchen and smiles to Mrs Hudson.

"Mary is on her way to bring John some clean clothes, He can use my bathroom" She ignores her brother instead walking out and back to the living room opening a laptop and searching I DATED A . She pulls up a few tabs, before huffing and hunting for another laptop.

Mrs Hudson lets Mary into 221 Baker Street, John walks out of the kitchen holding his head and groaning.

"You really did enjoy yourself hey" Mary laughs passing him the clothes then heading upstairs she walks into the living room to see a sea of laptop and Adne typing furiously on one. She shakes her head then closes to chat boxes, Mary moves to let John upstairs and he half smiles before walking up the next set and into Adne's bedroom/bathroom. Sherlock walks out of the bathroom with his dark blue dressing gown over a light shirt and trouser. He stops when Mary smirks at him then again when he sees Adne on all six of his laptops open on the same webpage, each with a different conversation. Adne moves to the third laptop before standing and adding a marker onto the map that has been laid out on the table.

"I have narrowed the list of women who have dated a ghost to these, four plus Tessa. There is Gail, Charlotte, Robyn, Vicky and Tessa but she is not online at the moment." She points to each laptop as each woman answers her questions. Sherlock walks over to them before taking over the typing. Adne glances at Mary who sits on the sofa, as she makes her way over to the kitchen and starts cooking. She places a plate of gammon steak, with a piece of pineapple on top, fried egg and some chips next to Sherlock but he doesn't move instead just keeps typing to the women. Adne frowns then grabs the nearest newspaper about to swat him when he grabs it.

"Steals a dead man identity" Mary chuckles as he takes it from her and flicks to the relevant pages. Ariadne sighs then starts going from laptop to laptop typing very quickly Brb, before she closes the laptop. Sherlock look sup from the paper then at Adne.

"Two things one, Eat and two I know this" She takes out her green book and throws it open at the right page to him, Sherlock scans through it before sighing. Adne watches as he takes the plate and places it on the table before sitting and tucking in. Adne opens up each laptop again before a new buzz starts.

"Tessa" She smiles before responding. She asks them several questions whilst Sherlock eats, his voice keeps popping up asking different question, each getting to a dead-end answer. Adne sits back before clucking her tongue and asking another.

"Do you have a secret you've never told anyone?" She smiles as they all answer 'No'.

"Gotcha" She smiles at the screen before on by one they log off.

"Gotta go" "Bye-bye" "Sorry, Some secrets have to stay secret"  
>"Enjoy the wedding" Tessa logs off last leaving Adne confused. John has walked in about half way through and is watching Adne.<p>

"The case?" He points to the half dozen laptops and papers.

"Mayfly, Lives for a day but why these women?" Adne starts pacing as Sherlock finishes his meal, John raises an eyebrow at them.

"Mayfly?"

"Yes, John. A Mayfly Man, lives for a day then never calls back, but Why date these women then never call back." Sherlock looks over Adne's notes as she steeples her fingers on her mouth thinking.

"You two are missing the obvious" They look at him questionly, with a sigh he explains.

"He's a man." Adne closes each laptop lid looking at her brother.

"And what difference does that make, and why would he change his identity?" She closest the last and straightens up.

"Maybe he's married" Sherlock and Adne look to each other before sighing.

"Ohh."

Adne frowns thinking about the boy's drunken shenanigans. She watches as Sherlock fumbles over a few choice words about marriage before getting back on track.

"Maybe I should have told you about the Elephant in the Room." Adne rolls her eyes at him before she is nudged by another bridesmaid.

"However, it does help further illustrate how invaluable John is to me. I read a crime scene the way he can understand a human being. I used to think that's what made me special- quite frankly I still do. But a word to the wise: should any of you require the service of either of us, I will solve your murder, but it takes John Watson to save your life. Trust me on that- I should know. He's saved mine so many times, and in so many ways."

"This blog is the story of two men and their frankly ridiculous adventures, of murder, mystery and mayhem. But from now on, there's a new story- a bigger adventure. ... Ladies and gentlemen, pray charge your glasses and be upstanding." Everyone takes their glass and stands, The photographer slips in and starts taking a few photos of Sherlock and the table.

"Today begin the adventures of Mary Elizabeth Watson and John Hamish Watson. The two reason why every single one of us is gathered here today.-" Adne stops for a second watching Sherlock, his glass loosens from his grasps and starts falling to the ground, she rattles her brain then it clicks. The glass sashes against the floor and a waiter walks over to pass another to Sherlock. Adne starts coughing and excuses herself quickly, as she passes behind Sherlock she clicks her tongue quietly, he watches her and she nods briefly before leaving the door.

"Lock it down" She whispers to herself. Adne closes the front door before pulling out her phone and texting Greg._ Help._ Within second Greg is outside the door with her.

"What's going on Sherlock just text me the same thing!" he shows her his phone a text from Sherlock. _Lock this place down._ Adne smiles briefly.

"The Mayfly man is here, It's all connected something is going to happen. Whoever it is went to a lot of effort to get here." She spins around before turning back to Greg a surprised look on her face.

"You lock it down, We need to Lock this place down."

Adne slips back into the room and stands beside John who has risen and looking at Sherlock strangely. As she reaches him she leans over and whispers in his ear as Sherlock turns to face him and speak.

"Vatican Cameos." "Vatican Cameos" John straightens in his chair as Adne in hushed tones explains to Mary. She stands back and takes a breath before she looks at each guest forgetting a few, Sherlock's monologue helps her cuts out a few until she is left with Major Sholto. Sherlock turns slowly catching her eye and then looks at Sholto.

"But how would you do it?" He drops a card on Sholto's lap and carries on walking.

"How could you kill someone in public?" Adne gasps as Archie calls Sherlock over. Simultaneously she and Archie speak.

"The invisible man, with the invisible knife" Adne sneaks out the room whilst in Sherlock's mind several words fly in circles. 'Plan' 'Rehearsal'.

"Not just planned, Planned and rehearsed" Sherlock shakes his head and faces the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen there will now be a short interlude." He rushes out the room followed by John then after a moment's hesitation Mary.

"Major Sholto's room?" Sherlock rats his brain.

"Don't you know it?"

"Why should I know it! You was the-"  
>"Two oh Seven" Mary exclaims rushing past the pair, they all run up the stairs and Sherlock bangs on the door.<p>

"Major, let us in you know the locked room doesn't stop whoever is doing this!"

"Solve it!"

"What?"

"Solve the crime and I will open the door" Adne rushes up the stairs and comes to a halt out of breathe she takes several breathes before speaking.

"He-hes bbeen- s-stabbed already" They turn to her as she straighten herself.

"Uniform. Belt Del-"

"Delayed Action Stabbing" Sherlock taps on the door.

"Did you hear that Major? You was stabbed hours ago, the belt is the only thing keeping you alive please open the door" Adne falls against the wall nursing a sore hand. Mary watches her, before the door opens and Sholto walks out.

"I believe I am in need of medical attention." John smiles and removes his coat taking a step forward and extending his hand.

"I believe I am your doctor."

Adne walks in to the foyer and sees Sherlock pull a full-circle pirouette. Janine laughs and places a hand on his arm. Adne walks up and smiles at the pair.

"Has Greg found him yet?"

"Yes, Greg has" Greg walks in with the photographer. Adne and Sherlock smile.

"Can I look at that please?" Sherlock takes the camera as Adne sticks her hand in her bag. She quickly grabbed the photographers arm twisted it behind him, slapped on cuff on it and attached the other to a birdcage luggage trolley. Sherlock looks at her annoyed.

"I wanted too-"

"He wasn't going anywhere someone sliced his tyres." Greg explains. Adne shifts awkwardly until Sherlock coughs and starts his deductions, John and Mary walk over to find the group both waiting for an explanation.

"The invisible man, the only person never seen at a wedding the photographer, he can go anywhere and even carry equipment with him." Adne smiles and takes over.

"Jonathon Small, also known as the Mayfly Man. His brother was one of the new recruits that were killed in that incursion. Jonny sought revenge on Major Sholto, worked his way through Sholto's staff and found what he needed a wedding invitation something that could not be refused." Sherlock takes over from Adne who hesitants over Harry.(Sister who didn't turn up)

"You rehearsed the murder on Private Bainbridge, making sure of every last detail." Sherlock places the handcuffs back in his pocket and steps back as Greg arrests Jonathon. Janine leans closer to Sherlock and whispers to him as Mary and John head back to the main reception.

"Do you always carry handcuffs?"

"Down Girl" Adne snickers at Sherlock before passing Janine something.

"You may need these, Sherlock, It's nearly time for the newlyweds first dance... nervous?" He raises an eyebrow to her and smirks.

"Never... you?" Adne smirks back and shakes her head.

"Never"

The tables had gotten cleared away and the guests are gathered around a stage, in the middle John and Mary are waltzing to By the Beautiful Blue Danube which is being played by Sherlock, Ariadne stands next to him on a microphone. She takes in a breath and starts singing.

_Danube so blue,  
>so bright and blue,<br>through vale and feild  
>you flow so calm,<br>our Vienna greets you,  
>your silver stream<br>through all the lands  
>you merry the heart<br>with your beautiful shores._

_Far from the Black Forest  
>you hurry to the sea<br>giving your blessing  
>to everything.<br>Eastward you flow  
>welcoming your brothers,<br>A picture of peace  
>for all time!<br>Old castles looking  
>down from high,<br>greet you smiling  
>from their steep<br>and craggy hilltops,  
>and the mountains' vistas<br>mirror in your dancing waves._

_The mermaids from the riverbed,  
>whispering as you flow by,<br>are heard by everything  
>under the blue sky.<br>The noise of your passing  
>is a song from old times<br>and with the brightest sounds  
>your song leads you ever on.<em>

_Stop your tides and Vienna,  
>it loves you so much!<br>Whenever you might look  
>you will find nowhere like Vienna!<br>Here pours a full chest  
>the charms of happy wishes,<br>and heartfelt German wishes  
>are flown away on your waters.<em>

She continues with the song singing the words with passion and tears, Sherlock sways with the music as he plays the tune. They finish together Adne's voice trailing off and Sherlock holding the last note quietly. John dips Mary as the pair finish and the guest's applause. Sherlock and Adne smile to each other before Sherlock takes the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Just, er, one last thing before the evening begins properly. Apologises for earlier. A crisis arose and was dealt with... More importantly, however, today we saw two people make vows." Adne takes another microphone and continues.

"I speak for the pair of us when I say we have never made a vow in all our lives, but here today we shall make one. Mary and John: whatever it takes, whatever happens we will always be there, for all three of you" She coughs before rephrasing.

"Two of you, sorry for a moment I was including Sherlock in that" She laughs awkwardly until Sherlock takes over.

"Okay now to dancing, play the music again? Yes now everyone dance" Sherlock looks at Adne.

"You knew too"

"It's bloody obvious I didn't mean-"

"What was that?" John and Mary have come to stand by the pair, Adne hesitates thankful when Sherlock takes over.

"Simple over deduction" he explains the pair look at him with frowns on their faces.

"Increased appetite, Change of taste perception and you were sick this morning. You assumed it was just nerves. You got angry at Adne when she mentioned it to you. All the signs are there."

"Signs? Signs for what?" John asks glancing at the pair.

"The sign's of three, John. Mary maybe you should take a pregnancy test" Adne finishes. John stares at them in disbeif and then back to Mary.

"How did they notice before me? I'm a BLOODY DOCTOR!"

"it's your day off!"

"Stop-stop panicking" Adne interrupts.

"I'm not panicking!"

"I'm Pregnant.. I'm panicking!" Mary growls at the trio.

"Don't panic none of you panic!" Both Watson's look at him their faces full of concern.

"You don't need to panic-"

"and you would know?-"

"Yes I would you are already the best parents in the world. Just look at all the practice you've had!" John looks at Sherlock with confusion. Rolling his eyes Sherlock explains with a smile.

"Well you are hardly going to need me around anymore.. or Adne for that mat-"

"Heyy keep me out of this I Can't wait to see a niece or nephew. Tip don't call it Ariadne" they laugh and embrace each other before Mary and John start dancing with each other leaving the other two behind.

"I need a drink" Adne sneaks off to the side and finds a table by herself leaving Sherlock alone.

Sherlock walks down the path pulling on his coat, he frowns when he feels his phone vibrate. Taking it out of his pocket he looks at the message.

_Help!_

Second later another bunch arrive all from Ariadne.

_Look through glass!_

_Sherlock help!_

He spins on the spot looking back into the room and notices Adne sat between a wall and a male. He takes her hand and tries to kiss it by her manner she is trying to get away but he just kept moving with her. One of hands is behind her back with the phone in it. Sherlock looks ahead then back at her before going back inside.

It was the guy who had tried to give her his number, as first Adne just tried to smile and say no but this guy wasn't getting the message. She tried to just walk past him but he kept finding her. She had texted Sherlock seeing him make his escape. She really could do with that sociopath right now. Adne quickly snuck into the foyer and walked over to the coats, she shuffled through them till she found hers. A hand grasped her shoulder. She spun before she could react the man, Geoff she thinks his name is; tries to plant his lips on her, she moves to the side causing him to fall forwards.

Her nose sniffs automatically.

_Beer- drunk. _She takes two steps back and hits into something turning around Adne lets out a small shriek when Sherlock appears there.

"Adne, I thought you had a late night appointment, I have been waiting to take you back for quite some time now" With a quick nod, Sherlock leads her out the door and leaves the drunken man behind.

"Thank you" She sighs as they make their way down the path, her arm looped in his.


End file.
